<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[fanart] A Sea of Language by oldestcharm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825598">[fanart] A Sea of Language</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/pseuds/oldestcharm'>oldestcharm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Road to Avonlea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sailing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:12:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/pseuds/oldestcharm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An addition to a wonderful fic by jesterlady that I fell in love with despite having never seen the source material. &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felicity King/Gus Pike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Het Big Bang 2019-2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[fanart] A Sea of Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/gifts">jesterlady</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120193">A Sea of Language</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady">jesterlady</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>